cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Werner Werman
Werner Werman is a boss in Cuphead. He is fought in the level Murine Corps, and is a boss in Inkwell Isle Three. Phase 1 As the battle commences, Werner has his cigar lit by a mechanical arm inside the can before going inside to pilot the tank. In this phase, Werner has two main attacks that he performs on either side of the arena: *A cannon attached to a spring comes out of the can, shooting out five cherry bombs that will damage the players if they come in contact with them or the explosion they create. If the bombs hit the floor, they will send shock waves of fire that travel along the ground in both horizontal directions upon exploding. *A catapult appears and hurls a spread of projectiles at the player(s). These projectiles can be bottle caps, nuts, bolts, coins and pieces of gum (the gum can be parried). On Simple difficulty, there will be 3 pieces of gum per launch and only 2 on Regular. After performing one of these two attacks, he will send out two springboards that land on random spots. He will then charge at the player to the other side of the arena. The player(s) must parry these springboards to gain extra height to jump over Werner, due to how big his tank is. The player can also dash through his attack if they have the Smoke Bomb charm equipped. Even if the player(s) manage(s) to dodge his attacks and his charge, it is still possible to unknowingly bump into his tank and accidentally get damaged in the progress. After taking enough damage, Werner attempts to use what appears to be a bottle rocket in an effort to damage the players, but it backfires; the mechanical arm is unable to handle the weight of the rocket, causing it to drop into the tank and explode. Upon exploding, the exterior of the can is destroyed with Werner badly injured, but he continues to operate the tank. This commences the second phase of the fight. Phase 2 In this phase, Werner attacks the players by shooting fire streams on both sides from two flamethrowers mounted below his seat. This attack can be avoided by immediately moving to the area from which Werman moved, as Werner will cycle between moving up and down and firing the flamethrowers. While that happens, two columns of bottle caps shaped like sawblades appear on both sides of the arena. The pattern of these caps extending and trying to catch the player depends on the player's current location. On Expert, an entire side might activate at once. After taking enough hits, Werner's tank stops working as the purple cat that appears in the background of Phase 1 and 2 breaks through the wall and eats Werman, commencing the final phase. In simple mode, the cat won't eat Werner after this phase, instead ending the battle with his tank sputtering. Final phase In this phase, which only appears on Regular and Expert, the players battle the cat as it attacks by opening it's mouth, revealing a grate from which two spectral rats emerge (four in Expert mode).These ghosts will conjure a pink crystal-like ball and throw it at the player, or they will sometimes fire a normal blue ball that cannot be parried. This ball will release two fire waves travelling along the ground upon exploding, but it's possible to prevent this from happening by parrying the ball. The cat can also attack by smashing the floor with it's paw. As it retracts its paw, wooden boards begin to fall down from above. They will damage the player, if they hit. The boards fall directly where the player currently is, so it's best to keep moving to avoid getting hit. Once you deal enough damage, the cat's face falls off and reveals Werner is still alive and well inside it's head and was controlling the cat, which is actually a machine which Werner might have built. Trivia *In the 2015 trailer, there is a short scene of Cuphead collecting a soul contract from Werner, it went unused in the final game, it's possible it might have been an early victory screen. **In the same trailer, Werner's dash attack had no springs to help dodge it. *Werner appears to be German with his German-accented death lines, the helmet (pickelhaube) he's wearing resembles the one WW1 German soldiers wore and his forename and surname (Werner and Werman, with the latter being an alternate to Wehrmann) are all originated from Germany. ** Werman, when pronounced in German, can sound like vermin, a common term used when referring to animals classified as pests. ** Taking into consideration that Cuphead is set in the 1930s, Werner Werman may be a World War I veteran. *Due to the nature of the battle and inclusion of the cat, Werner's boss fight might be a reference to the famous Tom and Jerry cartoons. His mecha cat itself greatly resembles Thomas (Tom) Cat, particularly his early incarnations. **Also, in WW1, allied soldiers nicknamed the German soldiers "Jerries". **Even though Cuphead is set in the 1930s, the battle itself might also be a reference to the'' ''war cartoons from the succeeding WW2. *The name of the stage, "Murine Corps" is a pun on Murinae, the family of rodents such as mice and rats. It may also be a pun on on murum, the Latin word for wall, as Murine Corps takes place in a wall. *Werner's appearance resembles that of Mortimer Mouse, from the Mickey cartoons. *The Red, Blue, and White flag in the background of phase one and two could be a British Flag. *The can tank that Werner drives are the same colors of cans of Campbell's Soup. * If you closely at the two spectral rats, it eerily resembles the holocaust prisoners, this in make sense since Werner's battle with Cuphead and Mugman is more similar to WWII rather then WWI. ** The further prove of this is when you look the clothing pattern that the rats spirit wear, it similar to the one that the holocaust prisoners wear. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 3